User talk:AnonAMouse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CotD AnonAMouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aexon (Talk) 15:45, October 16, 2012 Bosses Hey dude! Once again thanks and congrats for that page I was wondering why u'd mark Bovine Monarch and Lord pandemonium as Sub-zones and "Required to complete zone", i think that might confuse newer players. The other day I thought it would be cool to edit the forum Walktrough into the wiki, what's your opinion on it? Cheers. Weezar (talk) 20:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I changed the subzones from Zone 1a and Zone 3a to Z1 Portal and Z3 Portal respectively, to help differentiate between them and the main zones. I wish I knew which file was the Yellow ?, I worked out the and ... I wonder if it's , ok now I've got it. Could bring the beginners walkthrough and similar here but, you would need to ask the original writers if they are ok with it. (Due to game forum/wikia copyright issues) CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 20:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I seldom forget to sign here. Ye was thinking of asking the original writer. Weezar (talk) 20:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) As long as they agree we should be able to port them here. But remember it's a case of asking everyone involved as the original post includes corrections and fixes, one additional point would be a link back to the original on the games forums so that anyone viewing the wiki can see the source. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Of course we could do a page listing useful forum posts... That would let us update links for patch notes, guides, tutorials and anything new directly rather than having to keep getting permission. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Usefull forum posts is a good idea. Still I want to port the tutorial. Also I had another idea the other day, thought if we could make a wikia called www.CotD.wikia.com and redirect to here :> Weezar (talk) 21:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I agree with that but to port it you need the permissions tho, to link you don't :D CotD.wikia.com you realise you would have to set up a redirect for every page, and that a wiki of pure redirects would get purged by wikia? Best asking the admin here to ask wikia for a baseline redirect from CotD.wikia.com that would mean a full redirect at domain level. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) User:Aexon You don't seem to have noticed that he has gone AFK/extended holiday, so I'm informing you of such. Feel free to leave me a message if you need stuff done. As far as your requests: # Done # Done # Before doing this, we should figure out another place to link to them (so that the page isn't orphaned). The Chests page looks good. - Shoone (talk) 14:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Transclusion I updated Niknak's Victory Dance to use Transclusion, so that when one of the linked pages (e.g. Niknak's Victory Dance (83)) changes, we wouldn't have to update Niknak's Victory Dance. I didn't realize that you weren't using transclusion before, otherwise I would have mentioned it to you. Would you please update Chests and Consumables (as wel as any other pages you were making the tabs on) to use this method, e.g. ' 'instead of reproducing the text from that page? - Shoone (talk) 19:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The thing with the chests and things was I tried to make them more visually appealing, but if you prefer them to be straight transclusion duplicates that is do-able, yes I understand the card ones need to be as they change often, I wonder if it's possible to only transclude sections... Hmmm. I was also considering moving the powerflux info of niknak's victory dance; into an info tab so that on longer listings once you select a card the list gets hidden, an optional choice, also i'm in chat now if you wish to discuss this. - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 19:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :It is possible to transclude only sections (see the wiki page I mentioned for more info), but basically if you want to ignore something use: :I've updated Green Chest of Untold Riches and surrounded the image with that tag. Then I updated Chests to use transclusion. :What do you think? :-Shoone (talk) 19:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Glitchy, but I think we are on to the right thing, wondered if we sectioned the chest pages using those tags if a controlled transclusion may work better... ::Selective transclusion :-CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 19:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd not used Transclusion before nor selective, but it works... If you are happy with the green chest on both pages I'll convert the others to selective or make a template to do it ;) -CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 20:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I made one more change to the Green Chest: I removed the quotes used to bold and instead made it a wiki link. Since wiki links to the current page just show the text as bold on that page, it looks the same, but on Chests it now displays a link to the source page. With this link as part of the transclusion, I believe we can get rid of the link to the Green chest below your tabs. I think we have ourselves a winner! - Shoone (talk) 20:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC)